


Nada mais importa

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, agora vai, meio b99, veio ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Sério. Nem o fato de você estar fedendo a lixo, porque aparentemente eu ainda quero beijar a sua boca. [S E K A I]
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Nada mais importa

Desde que ingressara na carreira investigativa, Sehun nunca havia se imaginado naquele tipo de situação. Óbvio, porque aquele tipo de cena só parecia condizente com um daqueles filmes de comédia que assistia quando estava de folga e com preguiça demais para mudar de canal, daqueles bem ruins.

A camisa de mangas longas — branca, só para piorar — estava suja e fedia como o inferno enquanto ele remexia em outro daqueles sacos pretos. Embora usasse luvas grossas nas duas mãos, ainda fazia careta quando encontrava restos de comida cheirando azedo ou papéis higiênicos. _Puta que pariu_ , era a coisa mais nojenta que já tinha experimentado fazer.

O caso era sério e era preciso uma busca minuciosa, pois era possível — ênfase na parte de ser _possível_ de “possibilidade” e não de “certeza absoluta” — que houvesse ali provas do assassinato que sua agência investigava, dentro de um dos sacos de lixo amontoados daquela semana.

Mesmo que esse parecesse o pior dos seus problemas, a companhia era o que o fazia bufar de forma impaciente de dez em dez segundos. Vinha evitando Kim Jongin desde o dia em que discutiram a respeito de serem ou não um casal, decidindo em comum acordo — ou quase isso — que era melhor parar definitivamente com aquilo que tinham, fosse _aquilo_ o que fosse, esquecendo-se que eram colegas de trabalho e que teriam que lidar com a tensão sexual na _porra do tempo todo_.

— Encontrou alguma coisa? — o ouviu perguntar, imitando a pergunta num movimento de lábios silencioso enquanto fazia uma careta. Estava de costas para ele, mas se virou, suavizando um pouco a expressão para respondê-lo.

— Sim — viu o rosto do moreno iluminar-se em esperança antes que arremessasse um dos sacos pretos na sua direção. — Lixo.

Acabou olhando-o por tempo demais após aquilo, ao ponto de poder ver a risada surgir após a reação assustada. Respirou fundo antes de surtar. Odiava quando Jongin ria, só porque era a coisa mais fofa e preciosa do mundo inteiro. E não era como se Sehun estivesse afim de vê-lo como a coisa mais fofa e preciosa do mundo inteiro. Na verdade, queria odiá-lo. Só um pouquinho. Por meio segundo.

E o odiou quando ele se aproximou e se abaixou ao seu lado, rasgando outro saco de lixo sem ser muito delicado.

— Por que tá com esse humor de quem tá sendo obrigado a fuçar lixo feito cachorro magro? — fez gracinha, sorrindo com o canto da boca. _Merda_.

— Porque eu tô meio… — fez um movimento com as mãos, como se estivesse estrangulando uma galinha invisível. Era a sua maneira de dizer como estava, Jongin entendia bem. — Eu _quero você_ — não queria ter feito um beicinho quando abaixou o rosto, voltando a atenção ao lixo que retirava do saco preto. — E tô chateado, frustrado. Olho pra você e penso: que _ódio_ , ele é tão… _Ugh_. 

— O que eu fiz pra te chatear?

— Você não me chateia nunca — admitiu, meio a contragosto. — Não tô chateado com você.

— Com o que tá chateado, então?

A essa altura, Jongin não dava mais atenção a busca, deixando para lá o fato de que o chefe havia pedido foco para que terminassem logo. Não era o que importava ali. Não era como se alguém fosse até lá para se livrar das provas antes que eles as encontrassem. _Se_ encontrassem.

— Com a situação — ao contrário de Jongin, ainda mantinha a atenção no que fazia. Ou parte dela. A verdade é que só evitava encará-lo para não ter que deixar tão óbvio o fato de que estava nervoso.

— Você devia parar de tentar me dar fora e me empurrar — Sehun sabia que havia um sorriso ali. Sabia que Jongin o encarava com ternura, daquele jeito que sempre fazia quando o mais novo parecia uma criança manhosa.

Ergueu o olhar para ele, ainda tinha um biquinho nos lábios.

— Então me segura.

— Seguro — ele disse. — Mas não agora. Agora você tá fedendo.

Sehun semicerrou os olhos e arremessou outro daqueles sacos na sua direção.

— Você também.

Jongin riu de novo, mas dessa vez foi um riso mais contente que o anterior. Estava sendo retribuído e, por pior que um cenário como aquele pudesse parecer, estava ao lado de Sehun.

Então, nada mais importava.

**Author's Note:**

> quem lê o que eu escrevo há um tempo sabe que já faz meses que eu posto e desenvolvo muito pouco. anunciei um hiatus em 2018 e aparentemente ainda não consegui sair dele. mas escrever é o que eu amo, é o que mais me dá tesão fazer, e eu me desafiei a escrever frequentemente, ideias pequenininhas - ou maiores, se eu me empolgar - e compartilhar com quem quiser ler. 
> 
> espero que você goste dessa minha pequena jornada ao infinito e além.  
> até a próxima. MUITO em breve, se Deus me ajudar.
> 
> beso! ♥
> 
> tt: @ jongfuckin.


End file.
